Wounds (i.e., lacerations or openings) in mammalian tissue result in tissue disruption and coagulation of the microvasculature at the wound face. Repair of such tissue represents an orderly, controlled cellular response to injury. All soft tissue wounds, regardless of size heal in a similar manner. Tissue growth and repair are biologic systems wherein cellular proliferation and angiogenesis occur in the presence of an oxygen gradient. The sequential morphological and structural changes which occur during tissue repair have been characterized in great detail and have in some instances been quantified (Hunt, T. K., et al., “Coagulation and macrophage stimulation of angiogenesis and wound healing,” in The surgical wound, pp. 1-18, ed. F. Dineen & G. Hildrick-Smith (Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia: 1981)].
The cellular morphology consists of three distinct zones. The central avascular wound space is oxygen deficient, acidotic and hypercarbic, and has high lactate levels. Adjacent to the wound space is a gradient zone of local anemia (ischemia) which is populated by dividing fibroblasts. Behind the leading zone is an area of active collagen synthesis characterized by mature fibroblasts and numerous newly-formed capillaries (i.e., neovascularization). While this new blood vessel growth (angiogenesis) is necessary for the healing of wound tissue, angiogenic agents generally are unable to fulfill the long-felt need of providing the additional biosynthetic effects of tissue repair. Despite the need for more rapid healing of wounds (i.e., severe burns, surgical incisions, lacerations and other trauma), to date there has been only limited success in accelerating wound healing with pharmacological agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,629 to DiZerega (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference) describes a method for increasing the rate of healing of wound tissue, comprising the application to such tissue of angiotensin II (AII) in an amount which is sufficient for said increase. The application of angiotensin II to wound tissue significantly increases the rate of wound healing, leading to a more rapid re-epithelialization and tissue repair. The term angiotensin II refers to an octapeptide present in humans and other species having the sequence Asp-Arg-Val-Tyr-Ile-His-Pro-Phe (SEQ ID NO:1). Angiotensin II is a known pressor agent and is commercially available.
Angiotensin III (AIII) is a biologically active compound derived from AII by removal of a single amino acid from the N-terminus of AII. Thus, AIII has the sequence Arg-Val-Tyr-Ile-His-Pro-Phe (SEQ ID NO:2). In spite of the apparent structural relatedness of AII and AIII, these molecules exhibit a range of functional differences. For example, AII showed a biphasic effect on evoked neuronal norepinephrine release (an earlier decrease followed by a later increase), while increasing spontaneous norepinephrine release only after 12 minutes; AIII showed a biphasic effect on both evoked and spontaneous neuronal norepinephrine release [Vatta, M. S., et al. (1992), Moophasic and biphasic effects of angiotensin II and III on norepinephrine uptake and release in rat adrenal medulla, Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 70:821]. Moreover, AII and AIII show differential influences on the baroreceptor-hear-reflex: AII enhances the sensitivity of the reflex, whereas AIII impairs it [Brattsrom, A., et al. (1992), Neuropeptides within the nucleus tractus solitarii modulate the central cardiovascular control process, Progress in Brain Research 91:75].